Experiencia Religiosa
by Liss83
Summary: Minerva McGonagall tenia clara su vocación, hasta el dia que conocio a su... ama, ¡y su mundo entero cambio! . . . . . Hermione/Minerva
1. Chapter 1

La campana daba su último repiqueteo cuando Minerva entraba al comedor del orfanato y caminaba deprisa hasta su lugar en la mesa de los profesores

\- Hermana Minerva… – dijo Dumbledore

\- Mil disculpa obispo – dijo la religiosa bajando el rostro – anoche me excedí en mis oraciones

\- Nada en exceso es grato a los ojos de nuestro señor – recordó el hombre

\- Si padre – dijo la mujer

Las horas siempre pasaban lentamente para las estudiantes del orfanato Santísimo Corazón de María. Entre clases y oraciones diarias no había mucho tiempo para pensar en las banalidades. La campana sonó nuevamente y todas las estudiantes se levantaron para encaminarse a su siguiente clase. Minerva levanto la vista y se encontró con el hecho de que alguien cerraba la puerta

\- ¿Ocurre algo Greanger? – pregunto la hermana Minerva

\- Quería que me ayudase con unas lecciones, hermana – dijo la chica de cabello rebelde

\- ¿De qué se trata? – dijo la religiosa sentándose a su lado

\- Son algunas lecciones que no logro entender… – dijo la chica colocándole el cuaderno sobre las piernas de ambas y accidentalmente rozo el muslo de la religiosa – este número… – pero Minerva escuchaba a lo lejos, como entre sueños, ya que su cuerpo por alguna razón empezaba a arder como no lo había sentido jamás – entonces hermana, ¿puedo ir esta tarde a su habitación para que me ayude?

\- Cla… cla… – dijo la mujer – ro. La es… es… pe… ro a las… cinco

\- Ahí estaré – dijo Hermione sonriendo – …hermana – y salió sin más del lugar

La hora del almuerzo fue un tanto incómoda para la hermana Minerva, pues sentía una mirada penetrante sobre ella, pero por alguna extraña razón cada vez que intentaba levantar el rostro, sentía a este arder como si tuviera una hoguera sobre ella

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, la hermana McGonagall revisaba unas carpetas con total concentración cuando alguien llamo a su puerta

\- Adelante – dijo sin levantar la vista

\- Permiso hermana – dijo Hermione entrando en el lugar

\- Greanger – dijo la reverenda sorprendida – ¿Qué necesita?

\- Me dijo que viniera a esta hora para que me ayudara con mis lecciones de matemáticas

\- Cierto – dijo la mujer nerviosa – pase… y… cierre la puerta – la chica así lo hizo – tome asiento – dijo señalando y la chica volvió a obedecerla

Ya habían pasado un rato desde que la clase privada había empezado

\- Y este sería el resultado final – dijo sor Minerva – ¿lo entiende?

\- Ahora si – dijo la chica dijo levantando el rostro y quedando a milímetros del contrario – muchas gracias hermana

\- Ya va ser hora de la cena – dijo Minerva nerviosa sin despegar la vista de los labios de la chica – será hora que…

\- Por supuesto – dijo Hermione pero cuando se iba ponerse de pie su lápiz cayo a los pies de la religiosa – lo siento – dijo y se inclinó a recogerlo, pero al levantarse su mano se enredó en la sotana de esta, rozando la piel de Minerva desde su tobillo hasta los muslos, arrancándole un profundo jadeo – tiene una piel muy suave – en ese momento tocaron la puerta y rápidamente Hermione estuvo nuevamente de pie

\- A…a…adelante – dijo Minerva temblando

\- Hermana – dijo la hermana Pomona entrando

\- Yo me tengo que ir – dijo Hermione – muchas gracias hermana

Las siguientes semanas fueron como si nunca hubiese pasado nada. Hermione no volvió a pedir la ayuda de la religiosa y este hecho le devolvió la tranquilidad a la mujer.

Sin embargo una tarde la suerte la abandono.

Minerva McGonagall caminaba por el jardín mientras leía la biblia, cuando escucho los gritos desesperados de unas chicas, por lo que no dudo en correr hacia el lugar

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Minerva

\- Es Greanger – dijo una chica – no respira

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Minerva y corrió a su lado. Verifico su pulso pero no lo sentía – Vamos niña – susurro aplicándole el RCP – vamos – susurraba pero esta no reaccionaba. De pronto siente como una lengua se introduce en su boca y empieza una batalla feroz con la suya y dos ojos marrones la miraban directo a los ojos con ¿lujuria? Intento por varios segundos separarse sin éxito

\- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! – decía Luna desesperada mientras sor Minerva se alejaba y la chica empezaba a toser

\- Gracias Dios – susurraba Hannah Abbott – gracias

\- Greanger – dijo la hermana Siniestra desde algún punto

\- Llévenla a la enfermería – se escuchó decir al obispo Dumbledore

La hermana Minerva no volvió a saber de la chica el resto del día, ni tampoco durante la cena. Según le había dicho la hermana Pomfrey estaba internada en la enfermería.

Después de la cena fue a su recamara y se colocó de rodillas para decir sus oraciones antes de dormir. Ya llevaba unos diez minutos orando, cuando sintió como una mano empezaba a masajear su seno izquierdo mientras otra mano se colaba entre su hábito hasta llegar a su entrepierna arrancándole un profundo jadeo que la obligo a echar la cabeza hacia atrás

\- ¿Esta lista hermana para tener una experiencia religiosa? – le susurro una voz muy conocida al oído y todo lo que consiguió fue un jadeo desesperado mientras introducía un dedo por su vagina – vamos hermana quiero escucharla – la mujer gimió algo incompresible mientras un segundo y un tercer dedo la invadían – ¿acaso eso fue un sí? – pregunto mordiéndole el cuello levemente

\- E… es… p… pe… ca… ah… do – gimió sor Minerva

\- Pecado es no hacerla mujer aquí y ahora – dijo Hermione moviendo los dedos dentro de ella, haciéndola gemir aún más – ¿acaso usted no lo quiere también?

\- Yo… ah – empezado a moverse al ritmo que le marcaban los dedos

\- Aquí – dijo Hermione moviendo los dedos mientras con la otra mano le abría la parte superior del hábito –, frente a su Dios, la hare suplicar por mis atenciones –la llevo hasta la cama y la acostó boca arriba sin sacar sus dedos de su interior – a partir de hoy voy a ser su dueña – le susurro mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas y la hermana Minerva gemía perdida en el mar del placer – no la escucho hermana

\- ¡Mas! – gemía la mujer – ¡más! ¡quiero mucho más! – y justo cuando llego al clímax, una boca voraz acallo sus gritos

\- Buena chica – susurro su alumna con una sonrisa depredadora cuando sus bocas se separaron por unos segundos

A la mañana siguiente unos golpes en su puerta la despertaron sobresaltada

\- Hermana Minerva – dijo la voz de la hermana Sybill – ¿se encuentra bien? ¿hermana?

\- Si – dijo sentándose sobresaltada, se puso su habito a toda prisa y entre abriendo su puerta, mostrando solamente su rostro – se ve agitada – dijo intrigada la hermana Sybill

\- No se preocupe hermana – dijo Minerva

\- La paz este con usted – dijo Sybill

\- Y con su espíritu – contesto Minerva antes de cerrar la puerta

¿Y ahora que iba pasar con ella? ¡Había roto sus votos de castidad! ¡Y por si fuera poco, había sido con otra mujer! No tenía la menor duda, ardería en las llamas del fuego eterno del infierno, sin contar que si alguien se enteraba de lo que había pasado la excomulgarían al instante.

¡Toda una vida completamente dedicada a Dios! ¿Por qué el Padre Todopoderoso la había abandonado? Miro la cama con las sabanas deshechas que le recordaban lo que había ocurrido tan solo unas horas antes y se exigió a si misma controlarse. Aquello era un pecado capital y ella no volvería a ceder ante tanta abominable tentación. En su congregación era común auto flagelarse para expiar sus culpas, por lo que camino hasta el armario y del saco un látigo. Se arrodillo en mitad de la habitación y mientras se auto flagelaba su espalda se repetía el gravísimo pecado que había cometido al no haber detenido a Greanger a tiempo. Sin embargo por alguna razón que la hermana Minerva no alcanzaba a entender cada golpe solo avivaba el recuerdo de la noche anterior llevándola nuevamente al estado de excitación que había sentido mientras su alumna la tomaba como suya. Y la prueba irrefutable fue cuando sus sentidos estallaron en mil sensaciones al mismo tiempo mientras de sus labios solo salían gemidos que decían ¡Mas! ¡Mas!

Una hora después, la hermana Rolanda fue quien esta vez llamo a la puerta de su hermana en fe

\- ¿Hermana? – dijo – ¿hermana? – como nadie contesto entro lentamente – ¡Por los clavos de Jesucristo!

Tendida boca abajo sobre el suelo estaba la hermana Minerva, profundos surcos atravesaban toda su espalda ensangrentada. Tenía un rosario enredado en su mano, en la cual sujetaba firmemente una biblia


	2. Chapter 2

Desde que la hermana Minerva McGonagall había despertado en el área de enfermería del colegio sabía que su vida ya no le pertenecía, ni a ella ni a su Dios. Y sentía vergüenza de reconocer que ese hecho le daba la paz a su alma que no había conocido en más de cincuenta años de vida.

Cerca de las once de la noche estaba nuevamente arrodillada frente al cristo crucificado de su habitación implorando clemencia para su alma.

\- Se ve hermosa en esa posición – le susurro una voz al oído logrando estremecerla completamente – justo como siempre la he imaginado – y depositó un beso en su cuello – tan sumisa, tan obediente, tan… se me acaba de ocurrir una idea – dijo Hermione sonriendo y por alguna razón Minerva se estremeció completamente. Una voz en su interior le decía que estaba al borde de un barranco y una vez cayera por él no habría vuelta atrás

\- Esto… – susurro Minerva algo asustada

\- Le va encantar, hermana – dijo la chica y Minerva la escucho alejar, minutos después regreso –. Va a verse más hermosa de lo que ya es – dijo mientras que la chica le abría su sotana y la dejaba caer libremente, dejándola completamente desnuda algo le rodeaba el cuello – póngase en cuatro – la profesora la miro dubitativamente mientras la chica se alejaba parándose frente a ella – hermana… – pero la religiosa se guía inmóvil por lo que Hermione camino lentamente así ella con una sonrisa depredadora

\- Aléjate satanás – susurraba la religiosa intentando levantarse

\- Tranquila hermana – dijo la castaña – este juego le va encantar

\- Esto no es un juego… – decía Minerva pero una bofetada le volcó la cara haciéndola caer hacia atrás

\- Solo yo determino que es y que no es un juego – dijo Hermione mientras deslizaba su mano por el pie y sube hacia el muslo haciéndola estremecer – y esto… – susurro acariciándole la entrepierna mientras Minerva gemía por lo bajo con los ojos cerrados – definidamente… es mucho más que un juego – ahora póngase en cuatro – ordeno nuevamente con voz suave y aterciopelada – hermana… – dijo y lentamente Minerva obedeció – camine – ordeno y la guio hacia un espejo donde la mujer miro su imagen – ahora si se ve como se debe. ¿Le gusta? – Minerva se miraba erguida sobre sus cuatro miembros – Hermione Greanger y su diosa del sexo. ¡La perrita más linda del mundo!

\- Eso no va volv… – decía Minerva sin salir de su asombro mientras se intentaba poner de pie pero uno labios apasionados la callaron

\- No pienses en nada – susurro Hermione contra sus labios, pero Minerva intento hablar – shhh… solo disfruta

Otro beso apasionado callo su protesta mientras unos brazos aprisionaban su cintura. Una mano se colocó entre sus piernas, de la cual un dedo entraba en ella. La lengua de la chica sin permiso alguno ingreso a la boca ajena y la recorrió entera. Un gemido se escapó de los labios ajenos.

Minerva sabía que no debía, que su alma se estaba condenando completamente, pero se abrazó a su alumna como si su vida dependiera de ello, abrió más la boca y se perdió en el mar de sensaciones que la invadían

\- ¡Mas! – gemía la religiosa – ¡Mas!

\- La perrita hermosas no hablan – dijo Hermione moviendo los dedos dentro de ella – ¡Ladran! ¡Vamos! Usted sabe cómo. Esa es su naturaleza – chupando su pecho derecho –. Ladre para decirle a su ama cuanto disfruta sus atenciones. ¡Ladre!

\- ¡Woof! – gimió la hermana Minerva – ¡Woof! ¡Woof!. ¡Woof!

\- Eso – decía Hermione – ¡Ladre!

\- ¡Woof! – gimió la hermana Minerva perdida entre sus sensaciones– ¡Woof! ¡Woof!. ¡Woof!

\- No sabe lo hermosa que se ve – dijo Hermione abriéndole las piernas e inclinándose para introducirle la lengua entre sus piernas

\- ¡Woof! – gimió la hermana Minerva con más deseo – ¡Woof! ¡Woof! ¡Woof!

Cuando despertó el sol le daba en la cara, a pesar de estar desnuda y boca abajo sobre su cama. Una mano le acaricio la espalda, echándole el pelo hacia un lado. Una cascada de beso bajo por su espalda desde su cuello, hasta sus glúteos, los que mordió suavemente

\- Fuiste una muy buena perrita – dijo Hermione haciéndola girar lentamente para que quede acostada de espalda – pero ya me tengo que ir. Pero volveré en unos días para volver a jugar con mi hermosa mascota – Sor Minerva abre los ojos en silencio y la ve que la chica ya estaba vestida –. Recuerda que cuando estemos a solas ¿Cómo debes actuar? – suavemente le abrió las piernas y se agacho entre ellas – Mi diosa… – lentamente empezó a lamerle la zona intima

\- Woof – dijo la hermana

\- Buena chica – dijo revolviéndole el cabello – nos vemos luego – le da una nalgada y se va

Durante los siguientes días, Hermione se concentra en sus estudios, ya que tenía parciales, por lo que se comportaba como si nunca hubiese pasado nada entre ellas. Minerva estaba en cierta medida decepcionada. Algo en ella quería volver a estar cerca de su alumna. Volver a sentirse completamente dominada. Recibir esas atenciones que la hacían sentir como si en verdad ella fuera alguien especial. Era obvio que Greanger tenía una personalidad fuerte que se imponía, y ella había descubierto que lejos de querer corregir esa actitud en su alumna quería quela volviera a someter. Más de una vez se había descubierto a si misma imaginando que la chica castaña se entraba a su habitación para someterla nuevamente, pero esto no había pasado.

Ese sábado había un sol radiante, por lo que después de la misa, había decidido ir a una parte solitaria del riachuelo que cruzaba el colegio. Se sentó cerca de la orilla, y respiro hondo. ¡Necesitaba tanto tranquilizar su torturado espíritu! Llevaba semanas intentando conectarse con Dios, pero parecía que este la había abandonado. Cerro los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro

\- ¿Es mi idea o ese suspiro llevaba mi nombre? – dijo una voz detrás de ella. Minerva miro hacia atrás y por instinto bajo el rostro – así me gusta. Bien obediente – susurro sentándose a su lado y acariciándole disimuladamente el muslo – eres tan hermosa. No seas tímida, mírame – y la monja se obedece – me encantan tus labios – y la mujer se sonroja

\- Hermana Minerva – dijo Siniestra no muy lejos de ellas y la chica se alejó sin que nadie la viera – la estaba buscando para… – pero la mujer ya no escuchaba. Sentía una ganas irrefrenables por correr tras su… ¿ama? y suplicar con ladridos por sus atenciones sin embargo sabía que no debía hacerlo

Esa noche la Madre Superiora la mando llamar a su despacho para hablar del porqué de un tiempo para que la notaba cambiada. Regreso a su casa cerca de las diez de la noche. Estaba cansada, por lo que se cambió de ropa y se metió en la cama

\- Hoy vamos a hacer algo diferente – dijo la voz de su ama mientras se acostaba detrás de ella para abrazarla y besarle el cuello recibiendo en devolución un suave ladrido – levántate y ve al otro extremo de la cama – la mujer obedeció sin chistar mientras Hermione abría las piernas y se subía su camisón – quiero que me asees con tu lengua hasta el último rincón ¿está claro?

\- Woof – gimió la mujer

\- Hazlo lento – dijo la chica – empieza. Solo puedes usarla boca. Nada de manos

Lentamente la profesora se acercó y empezó a lamer las piernas, subiendo pausadamente hasta llegar a la entrepierna de su ya desnuda ama, arrancándole gemidos suaves de placer. Hermione le tomo el cabello empezó a marcar el ritmo con el que se debía mover

\- ¡Así! – dijo Hermione moviendo las caderas mientras cierra los ojos dejándose llevar – ¡eres increíble! ¡Ahh! Mete más la lengua – ordeno la chica – eso. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo es que tanto talento se ha desperdiciado de esta manera! ¡Ahh! – y movió aún más las caderas con desesperación – ¡Eso es mi perrita! ¡Limpia bien! ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! – unos minutos después llego al clímax – ¡Ah! ¡Por Dios! ¡Eres genial! Si cobraras por esto, te harías millonaria

\- Woof – gimió la mujer

\- Ven aquí – dijo Hermione y la mujer se acomodó sobre su pecho – buena chica – dijo acariciándole el cabello

\- Woof – gimió lastimeramente - Woof

\- Hora de dormir – dijo Hermione – dulce sueños mi hermosa perrita

A la mañana siguiente la hermana Minerva despertó sola. Respiro hondo y se tocó los labios. Cerró los ojos exhalando. Había cruzado una línea y no había vuelta atrás

\- ¡Woof!

Desde ese día la vida para Minerva McGonagall cambio para siempre. Su mundo giraba en torno al hecho de que quería complacer a su ama. En todos los sentidos. Se desesperaba si no la visitaba en su recamara, pero tampoco tenía permitido reclamar. Una vez lo insinuó después de que su alumna dejara de visitarla por un mes y esa misma noche su cadena fue atada a la cama para que su ama la golpeara con el trasero con una pequeña madera "por ser una perra muy mala".

Cualquiera diría que Minerva se hundía un poco más en un mundo sadomasoquista en el cual cada día perdía un poco más su humanidad, ella prefería pensar que cada día se encontraba a sí misma un poco más.

Sin embargo con la naturaleza no se juega. Y esta dice que todo lo que empieza siempre debe terminar. Un año después de iniciado ese juego, Hermione termino el colegio y perdieron cualquier tipo de comunicación. Minerva siempre había sido una mujer de férrea fe, pero cuando Hermione se fue, sentía que con ella se fue algo importante. Aquella chiquilla insolente la había obligado a replantearse su vocación y con ella toda su vida. De repente nada tenía sentido y sentía que se ahogaba en ese inmenso lugar, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de abandonar el lugar sin el permiso se su ama. Su ama. Debía encontrar la manera de liberarse de aquellas cadenas que hacía tiempo le habían puesto en su cuello. Ella era una mujer no un animal


	3. Chapter 3

Siglos atrás Inglaterra se había destacado por someter y esclavizar pueblos desde tiempos inmemoriales, aunque después de la revolución francesa las cosas habían cambiado mucho, sin embargo desde hacía varios había resurgido una nueva forma de esclavitud consensuada, en la que alguien renunciaba por voluntad propia el ser considerada una persona y se entregaba a los comercializadores de mascotas humanas

Existían muchas voces a favor y casi la misma cantidad en contra, entre ellos los cristianos conservadores, que se oponían a que entrase en circulación una ley que legalizara esta práctica brindándole seguridad jurídica a ambas partes

La tarde caía sobre Londres cuando Minerva acomodaba el mostrador de la panadería en la que trabajaba desde que había llegado a Londres hacia cinco años atrás después de dejar los hábitos.

\- Enseguida la atiendo – dijo sin levantar la vista cuando escucho las campanillas de la puerta – buenos días ¿Qué nece…? – dijo con una sonrisa que se congelo en cuanto se levanto

\- Pero mira nada más lo que uno se encuentra en la calle – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa depredadora que le hizo temblar las piernas a la mujer de cincuenta y tres años – una hermosa perrita lejos de casa. Me pregunto ¿aun sabrá ladrar como me gusta?

\- Sal de aquí en este momento – ordeno Minerva

\- ¿Desde cuándo las mascotas les dan órdenes a sus amos? – dijo rodeando lentamente el mostrador

\- Tú no eres nada mío – dijo Minerva dando un paso así atrás

\- Si mal no recuerdo, eras mi mascota – dijo Hermione levantando una ceja sin dejar de caminar hacia atrás

\- Las personas no somos mascotas – dijo Minerva caminando hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la pared

\- ¿y a ti quien te dijo que eras una persona? – dijo Hermione acomodándole un mechón detrás del cabello

\- Déjame por favor – suplico cuando la chica le olfateo el cuello

\- Me atrevería a decir que en diez largos años te has sentido muerta – le susurro Hermione al oído justo cuando su celular sonó

\- Vete – imploro Minerva con los ojos cerrados

\- Hola – dijo Hermione al celular y escucho mientras acariciaba un muslo de la mujer que apretaba los ojos – en un rato llego. Denle un plato de leche y acariciándole la oreja – y colgó – ¿en qué íbamos? A si recordando viejo tiempos

\- ¿A qué te dedicas? – dijo con voz nerviosa

\- Manejo un zoológico – dijo Hermione

\- ¿Un zoológico? – dijo sorprendida

\- Tranquila – dijo separándose – ya lo conocerás. Después de todo, tú eres especial. Fuiste mi primera mascota

\- ¿Primera? – dijo Minerva

\- ¿Acaso hay un dejo de… celos… en tu voz? – dijo Hermione sonriendo

\- Vete – le suplico la mujer

\- A ver hermosa – dijo Hermione – quiero que entiendas algo. Me perteneces completamente aunque lo niegues. Ya no eres monja ni yo menor de edad. Podemos hacer esto como se debe – y la beso lentamente

\- No… – dijo Minerva con la respiración entre cortada – caeré… – pero su protesta fue callada por un nuevo beso mientras sentía con una mano se colaba entre su ropa y llegaba hasta su entrepierna

\- Me tengo que ir – dijo Hermione mientras la mayor sentía que algo entraba en ella por su entre pierna haciéndola gemir – te espero – dijo y salió lentamente del lugar

\- ¿Me esper…? – gimió Minerva desorientada, pero de pronto sintió algo raro en su parte intima. Avergonzada metió su mano entre su ropa y extrajo un pequeño papel envuelto en plástico. Lo desenrollo y leyó: "la dirección está al otro lado. No te preocupes por nada. Yo siempre cuido de mis mascotas. P.E. si vuelves a hablar tendré que castigarte"

Minerva se sentó en el suelo y empezó a llorar ¿Por qué la vida le hacía esto? ¿Por qué?

La música sonaba fuerte en el lugar, personas paseaban bebiendo sus tragos y sujetando correas que estaban unidos a los collares que algunos hombres y mujeres que estaban desnudos en algunos casos

No dejaba de mirar en todas las direcciones, se sentía nerviosa. ¿Por qué había ido? Ella no era así. Alguien la empujo chocando contra otra persona y luego contra otra y otra. Algunos le reclamaron, otros la miraban tan lujuriosamente que sentía que la desnudaban. Llego a la barra y no supo que hacer

\- Y ahora admiremos a esta hermosa pantera negra alimentándose en su habitad natural – dijo el presentador mientras un rubio paseaba por el escenario agarrando la cadena de un hombre moreno, bastante grande, completamente desnudo y con unas pequeñas orejas negras sobresalían de su cabeza, mientras lucía un pluying en forma de una larga y delgada cola negra

\- ¡Aliméntala! ¡Aliméntala! ¡Aliméntala! – gritaba el público por lo que se detuvieron en mitad del escenario y se abrió el pantalón para sacar su miembro el cual fue lamido y engullido completamente mientras todo era proyectado en una pantalla gigante junto a la cara de placer total del rubio – ¡Aliméntala! ¡Aliméntala! ¡Aliméntala!

\- Eso es preciosa – decía el presentador por encima de los grillos eufórico – come para ser grande y fuerte

\- Eres hermosa – le susurro alguien en el oído a Minerva sobresaltándola – tranquila ardillita – prometo ser gentil

\- Ella es una perra – dijo otra voz no muy lejos – y tiene ama – Minerva se giró y se estremeció completamente. Una Hermione vestida completamente vestida de ropa de cuero bastante ajustada – Desnuda y caminado en cuatro ahora. Desde hoy esa será tú única posición

\- No debí venir – dijo Minerva nerviosa – me tengo que ir

\- Tranquila – dijo abrazándola por la cintura cuando Minerva iba salir – sé que tienes miedo. Pero también tú sabes que nunca te voy a lastimar. Allá, en el colegio, solo eras feliz cuando yo te tomaba. Solo te sentías libre cuando según tú, te sometía. Acéptalo. Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por nada más, comida, techo, ropa. Te lo daré todo.

\- No soy un animal – susurro Minerva

\- Yo entre a tu panadería por accidente – susurro Hermione cerca de su oreja –, en cambio tú entraste aquí buscándome, pero no como mujer – Minerva cerró los ojos –. Sabias lo que encontrarías aquí, y dices no quererlo, pero aun así lo viniste a buscar. Ahora desnúdate y ponte a caminar como lo que eres

\- Greanger – dijo un rubio acercándose – quiero comprar al lobo de allá – y señalo a un hombre castaño de apariencia enclenque

\- ¿Segura que lo quieres Lucius? – dijo la dueña del lugar sentándose mientras sorpresivamente la tomaba a Minerva y la sentaba en sus piernas antes que pudiera reaccionar – es un tanto… raro

\- Me gusta – dijo el hombre poniendo dinero sobre la mesa –, pero lo quiero castrado

\- Deberás esperar un par de semanas – dijo Hermione tomando el dinero – toma algo de tiempo

\- Está bien – dijo la pelirroja –, pero me gustaría… verlo más de cerca

\- Seamus, trae a nuestro pequeño lobito– dijo Hermione

\- ¿Y esta preciosidad? – dijo Lucius acariciándole el cabello a Minerva

\- Es mía – dijo Hermione besándole el cuello – la adquirí hace años pero se me escapo al año, la acabo de recuperar

\- ¡Suéltame! – dijo la mujer luchando por zafarse – no soy… – pero una bofetada la tiro al suelo – ya te lo dije, eres tú la que me necesita para sentirse viva. Si te quedas serás tratado como la reina de las perritas, pero si te vas yo no te buscare, y cuando vuelvas, porque lo harás, será bajo mis términos

\- ¡Estas enferma! – dijo zafándose – pero yo no – y se fue deprisa chocando a varias personas a su paso, entre amos y mascotas, que se quejaban aparte iguales. Hermione respiro hondo mirándola alejarse. Pero después bajo la vista cuando sintió que alguien se restregaba contra ella

\- Hola precioso – dijo inclinándose para acariciarlo – ¿quieres que juegue contigo? – el chico se hecho de espalda y flexiono las piernas y brazos – buen gatito – le decía masturbándolo y el chico maullaba

\- Me lo imagine con sus orejitas implantadas – dijo Lucius – ¿Cuánto costaría?

\- Anda por los cinco mil dólares – dijo Hermione – pero vale la pena. Se ven preciosos ¿quieres dormir hoy con la ama? ¿quieres? – le decía mientras el chico le lamia el rostro

\- Dichosa de ti – dijo Lucius – que tienes todo esto a tu entera disociación

\- No hablemos de mi – dijo Hermione – mejor dime que te dijo Narcisa cuando le dijiste que querías una a estas altura

\- Al principio estaba reacia – dijo el rubio – pero ahora que la norma se reglamentó y se podrá desde mañana salir con ellos a pasear por la calle está encantada

\- Me lo imagino – dijo Hermione bebiendo su cerveza

\- ¡que hermosa! – dijo una mujer cerca

\- ¡Es toda una joya! – dijo un hombre más allá

\- ¿Estará en venta? – dijo otra mujer

\- Yo pagaría lo que fuera por ella – dijo una otra

\- Y yo – dijo una cuarta

\- ¡Woof! – ladro alguien detrás de ellos – ¡Woof! – completamente desnuda y caminando sobre sus manos y rodillas con la cabeza en alto caminaba Minerva McGonagall directo hacia ella. Llego a donde estaba sentada y sin más coló su cabeza entre las piernas de su ex alumna y empezar a estimularla con su lengua

\- ¡Increíble! – dijo Lucius sorprendido

\- Si… – gemía Hermione con total descaro – si… si… – ¡basta! ¡basta! – la tomo suavemente de los cabellos y la alejo de su entrepierna

\- ¡Woof! – ladro la mujer y se pasó la lengua por los labios

\- Supongo que tienes hambre – dijo Hermione sonriendo con la respiración agitada mientras todos miraban asombrados el comportamiento de la mujer – Angelina pásame las sobras de las mesas – pero la chica no se movía sin salir de su asombró – ¡Angelina, las sobras! ¡Pásamelas o serás tú quien se las coma! – la chica morena corrió a obedecer, un minuto después regresó y le entregó un plato de perro lleno de comida revuelta – aquí tienes cariño. La ceno llego – y puso el plato en el suelo, Minerva miro el plato un instante y luego a su… ama que la miraba impasible – es tu comida, debes comer como quien eres, mi perra – lentamente Minerva se agacho hasta el plato y empezó a comer al principio tímidamente, Perl a medida que pasaban los segundos con cierta gula y sin usar las manos – tranquila, todo es para ti

\- ¡Asombroso! – decían todos

\- Todas las mascotas que entreno son así de obedientes – dijo Hermione – es un servicio garantizado

\- ¿Y permites que se monten entre sí? – pregunto Lucius

\- Solo si es dentro de algún espectáculo – dijo ella acariciándole la melena a su ex profesora – y antes que te escandalices, están debidamente esterilizados. Ya sabes, para evitar inconvenientes

\- Debes estar más que agredida con el gobierno porque legalizo tu trabajo – dijo admirando el físico de Minerva

\- Era cuestión de tiempo – dijo Hermione bebiendo de su copa – esta es una práctica muy antigua aquí en Europa que ni la iglesia con sus prejuicios pudo erradicar – acaricio distraídamente el cabello de Minerva

\- Señora – dijo una voz masculina acercándose – Blaise pregunta si va subir al escenario esta noche

\- Dile que enseguida subo – dijo Hermione y el chico se fue – Angelina pásame una cadena con bozal y una cola de perro, mmm… castaño oscuro

\- Enseguida jefa – dijo la chica morena antes de alejarse, para regresar unos minutos después y entregárselo – aquí tiene

\- Hora de la gran presentación cariño, levanta la carita – dijo Hermione poniéndole un collar junto a un bozal, y luego una cadena – tranquila bebé. Esto te va encantar. Crabbel, ayúdame – dijo y un hombre robusto se acercó a ellos para levantarla como sí no pesara nada y colocarla sobre la barra – estas tensa cariño, relájate. Quietó que te concentres en mi mano – decía su ex pupila – mientras agarraba firmé la cadena y empezaba a masturbarla lentamente – preciosa concéntrate en mi mano, solo en mi mano – Minerva empezó a gemir mientras alguien le pasaba las manos por la cabeza y la espalda a la vez que algo entraba dentro de su ano – relájate, tranquila. Eso. Buena chica. Te vas a ver hermosa

\- Va uno. Dele la vuelta – dijo alguien y enseguida fue acostada de espalda mientras le abría las piernas flexionándoselas

\- Falta poco – le susurró Hermione y luego le lamio la cara desde la barbilla hasta la sien derecha – esa es mi chica – un ruido inundo el lugar muy similar a una rasuradora eléctrica y sintió un cosquilleo entré sus piernas – aquí vamos de nuevo – dijo un hombre joven alto de cabello castaños – respira hondo e imagina que es tu dueña

\- Solo disfruta bebé – dijo la chica mientras algo entraba nuevamente en ella – ahora gírate – obedeció y escucho varios clic, antes de sentir que le colocaban algo en el cuello y escuchar un último clic antes que la bajaran

\- ¡Es una belleza! – se escuchó una voz

\- ¡Por Dios! – dijo otra

\- Jamás vi nada igual – dijo alguien mas

\- Ahora si – dijo Hermione – estas lista. Andando

Su ama la guio hasta el escenario principal mientras todos abrían camino a su paso admirando su belleza. Se detuvieron en el centro, la música ceso y todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ellas

\- Bienvenidos a la noche más especial de nuestra nación en los últimos mil años – dijo Hermione al micrófono y todos gritaron eufóricos –. En unos minutos se legalizará una vieja práctica de nuestro pueblo que ni la iglesia con sus prejuicios pudo erradicar. Hay seres que nacimos para gobernar el mundo, pero hay otros – dijo poniéndole un bozal a Minerva – para ser gobernados – y todos gritaron más eufóricos aun. Detrás de la chica apareció un reloj gigante en cuenta regresiva – Cinco. Cuatro. Tres. Dos. Uno. Elijan a sus mascotas y disfrútenlas como mejor les parezca, por algo ¡les pertenecen! – y la fiesta se desato

La noche fue inmensamente larga y desenfrenada. Bebidas y sexo fue lo que reino en el lugar. Desde el suelo, a los pies de su ama, Minerva vio como mujeres y hombres a partes iguales eran manoseados, ultrajados y comercializados mientras mantenían la mirada imperturbable


	4. Chapter 4

Estuvieron recorriendo el lugar mientras todos la admiraban y su ama cerraba negocios. Más de una vez fue acariciada y sus partes, ya no tan intimas, profanadas por diversos dedos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, ya que era su ama quien la ofrecía. Sin embargo cuándo alguien oficio dinero por ella, su dueña le acaricio el cabelló y sonriendo respondió que nunca se desharía de ella, ya que era su joya personal a pesar de su edad. Minerva había sido la primera persona a la que había logrado persuadir para esa práctica, aunque nunca había pensado que la recupera a esas alturas de la vida ni el grado de sometimiento que alcanzaría.

¿La quería? No era tan ingenua como para no sabe que en el mundo al que acaba de entrar ese sentimiento era solo una ilusión, pero definitivamente ella se había enamorado de la muchacha

\- En un rato más nos iremos – dijo Hermione – ya estoy algo cansada

\- Hermi – dijo una voz masculina detrás de ellas

\- ¡Ron Weasley! – dijo la castaña sonriendo – tan apuesto como siempre

\- Y tú tan irresistible como siempre – dijo besándola mientras la tomaba por la cintura mientras Minerva observaba todo en completo silencio – lindo lugar – dijo acariciándole la barbilla

\- A tú entera disposición – dijo Hermione

\- No digas eso – dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza – puede que te tome la palabra

\- Muchacho – dijo Hermione a alguien que pasaba por allí – tráeme una botella de champagne. Esta noche tengo mucho que celebrar – y volvió a besar al hombre

Esa noche Minerva aprendió cual era su lugar como mascota humana cuando su ama tiro de su cadena mientras salía del lugar abrazada al pelirrojo. Con bozal puesto y encadenada a la parte trasera del auto vio como su ama se sentaba a horcajadas sobre las piernas del pelirrojo que conducía mientras la besaba

\- Te ves linda – dijo Hermione mirando a su ex profesora mientras besaba el cuello del hombre

\- ¿Cómo fue que tomaste para tu disfrute personal a alguien tan…? – dijo Ron mirando de reojo a la mujer de atrás

\- ¿Vieja? – dijo Hermione sonriendo – vaya que lo es. Pero a pesar de todo la tengo tan bien amastreada que aun cuando estábamos en un internado se comportaba como mi mascota

\- ¿Enserio? – dijo Ron sorprendido

\- Minerva es una de esas razones por las que hoy entro en vigencia la ley – dijo Hermione – ella nació para ser mascota ¿cierto cariño? – Minerva solo observaba

Al llegar a la casa, la pareja bajo mientras Hermione tiraba de la correa de Minerva que caminaba con la mirada baja. Subieron hasta la segunda planta entre besos y caricias mientras las ropas desaparecían de sus cuerpos

\- Acuéstate en la canasta – ordeno la joven mientras le quitaba la cadena del collar – y duerme hermosa – le besa los labios lenta y apasionadamente – mañana tendremos muchas cosas que hacer juntas. Solo tú y yo

\- Woff – ladro Minerva y le lamio la cara a su ama

\- No me molestaría que ella jugara con nosotros – dijo Ron acariciándole la espalda

\- ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? ¿Eso quieres? – dijo Hermione mientras Minerva le lamia la cara – sube a la cama – y la mujer lo hace al instante

\- ¿De verdad no la quieres vender? – pregunto Ron mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

\- Te la puedo prestar de vez en cuando – dijo besándolo – pero ella es soló mía

Se giro y camino lentamente hasta la cama mientras se terminaba de desnudar completamente. La giró y la acostó de espalda mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas rozando mutuamente sus sexos mutuamente haciendo gemir a su ex profesora, pero siendo acallada por un beso devorador

\- ¡Por Dios¡ - dijo Ron extasiado cuando Hermione giro dejando a la ex religiosa sobre ella. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la mujer y con un suave empujón hacia abajo le indicó que bajara hacia su entre pierna mientras le brindaba todo un espectáculo al pelirrojo que miraba todo con total lujuria – come hermosa, come – gemía la mas joven con los ojos cerrados – y pase lo que pase no te detengas mientras no te lo ordene

Minerva sintió que tomaban sus caderas y algo empezaba a entrar por su trasero. Cerro los ojos y se concentro en obedecer los dictámenes de su ama. Dejo que las embestidas que recibía marcaran el ritmo con el que atendía a la castaña

Las lagrimas de Minerva caían en silencio mientras veía en silencio por la ventana como salía el sol. ¿Qué había hecho? Voluntariamente se había sometido a una de serie de vejaciones. Pero lo peor era que no lamentaba nada, lo que en realidad le dolía era no ser mas que un juguete remplazable para Granger cuando ella estaba total e irremediablemente enamorada de la chica. Dolía, pero nada podía hacer para huir de ella porque algo en lo profundo de ella no podía ni quería hacerlo

\- Se que no me creerás – dijo una voz detrás de ella – pero fue una tortura en brazos de él – sin embargo Minerva no la miro –. Era solo un negocio. Ron te vio y… perdón. No era así como quisiera que hubieran pasado las cosas. Perdóname

\- ¿Y como querías que pasara? – dijo Minerva girando para mirarla directamente – dejaste que me tomara a su entero capricho las veces que él quisiera.

\- ¿Te iras? – pregunto Hermione con un hilo de voz mientras sentía como algo en su pecho le cortaba la respiración

\- Debo – dijo Minerva con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Hermione cerro los ojos – pero no puedo. Ya no puedo negarme a mi misma que necesito lo que me ofreces, así sea solo un juego para ti

\- No eres un juego – dijo Hermione sin pensarlo – en verdad eres especial para mi

\- Tanto así que me regalas cualquiera – dijo Minerva

\- Quédate – dijó Hermione acercandose – no volverá a pasar. La ley dice que debe haber un contrato para amparar a ambas partes. Lo dejaremos bien claro

\- No te voy a pedir ser la única en tu vida – dijo Minerva – pero si que lo tú seas en la mía. Hare todo lo que se que te gusta, pero este juego será solo nuestro

\- De nadie mas – dijo Hermione abrazándola por la cintura – lo juro – susurro antes de besarla lentamente – ¡Cuánto te extrañe todos estos años!

\- Te pertenezco – susurró Minerva con los ojos cerrados – ¡Woff! ¡Woff! – ladro y fue de nueva cuenta besada apasionadamente

La música que inundaba el interior del lugar chocaba con la protesta que se realizaba afuera, cuando una mujer bajo de una limosina blanca. Esa noche su dueña abría el club de venta de mascotas humanas número once en el país, siendo la cadena de adiestramiento mas exitosa en el Reino Unido

\- ¡Esto es una aberración!

\- ¡Van en contra de la naturaleza!

\- Vamos hermosa – dijo Hermione tirando de una cadena

\- Libérate – decía la multitud pero de pronto quedo en completo silencio cuando vieron quien estaba al otro extremo de la cadena. Una mujer vestida de monja hasta la cintura pero la falda era ceñida al cuerpo ý llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, sobre los que tenia aberturas. Un par de medias negras y transparentes les llegaban hasta por encima de las rodillas

\- Camina como lo que eres – dijo Hermione y la mujer se arrodillo dejando a la vista su trasero, del cual se vio salir una cola

\- ¡Woff! – ladro la mujer

\- Buena chica – dijo sonriendo – sean bienvenidos a mi humilde tienda de mascotas humanas

\- ¡Libérala! – exigió alguien – ¡Libérala!

Las personas tal vez nunca entenderían, pero Minerva se sentía libre en medio de aquel caos y nunca se arrepentiría de haber renunciado a ser humana mientras ella fuese la favorita de su dueña


End file.
